


【MGS】Writing’s On The Wall【Liquid/Solid】

by 95_BUG



Category: Metal Gear Solid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: Solid被Liquid逮住了。





	【MGS】Writing’s On The Wall【Liquid/Solid】

**Author's Note:**

> 与原作剧情有很大出入！  
> 很多细节并未经过考究  
> OOC存在可能！

他被逮到了。  
Liquid那个混蛋，他早就知道有人在窥探，却装作蠢货一样演了好一出戏，等Snake意识到的时候他已经在俄罗斯人的枪口下了。他们剥掉他的上衣把他捆在椅子上，电棍在他耳边嗞嗞作响，而Liquid就像条把猎人骗进陷阱的狐狸般洋洋得意，该死的，Snake真想用拳头问候他那张笑脸。  
“我亲爱的弟弟，”Liquid开口道，他怪异的英伦口音如此地令人不适，“你能沦落到这步田地，除了愚蠢没有别的解释了。”  
“Liquid！”  
一旁的士兵把电棍顶在Snake的胸口上让他保持安静。  
“我想这下你应该清醒了不少，弟弟。”Liquid微笑着，他从士兵手里接过电棍，和Snake一模一样的脸上缺乏最基本的善意：“让我们来理一理现在的状况，你现在坐在这里接受欢迎，和你一起的那个姑娘正躺在某处生死未卜，你得想办法拯救那个红发女孩，但你有什么能用来交换她性命的东西吗？真可怜，没有，他们什么都没告诉你，你是一枚用过就弃的棋子。”  
Snake盯着Liquid，装出无所谓的模样：“那女孩与我无关与我无关。”  
Liquid没有反驳他拙略的说辞，而是挥起电棍猛然抽在Snake的脸侧，他力度控制得非常好，挨了那一下后Snake一阵耳鸣却没有昏过去。Liquid托起Snake的下巴，看上去像个真正的绅士一样：“但我总要给你机会不是吗？所以做个英雄别说那么无情的话，你能救她，只要你能受得住这个。”他冲Snake身后的士兵点点头，Snake随即眼前一黑被黑色的罩子罩住了头。  
事实上Snake并没有完全听清Liquid在说什么，他的耳朵和鼻子都在流血，嘴里也全是铁锈味，Liquid的声音在他听来轻飘飘的就像藏在远方的云后，除了让他眩晕恶心之外没有任何实际意义。Snake被阻碍了视线之后有人从后面提起了他的头，将一个头盔一样的东西套在了他的头上，在意识并不完全清醒的状态下Snake隐约察觉到了将要发生什么，而他的猜测很快就得到了验证。高压电涌入Snake的身体贯穿他的四肢百骸，这不是单单的电棍能够比拟的，他仿佛闻到了皮肤被烧灼的味道。他的牙齿开始打颤，尽管他不想尖叫，但他不得不张大嘴以避免咬断自己的舌头。  
这样的酷刑只持续了短短五秒钟，Snake没有死也并没有真的闻到焦糊味，他承受的电压和时长并不至死，但那却比漫长的折磨更难以承受，这令人精疲力竭，甚至让他的四肢暂时失去了知觉。除了肉体承受的痛苦外，Snake更困惑为什么Liquid要这么做，Liquid没有想要从他嘴里套出的情报，如此大费周章地消磨他完全是没有意义的。  
“如何我的弟弟？你是打算继续，还是我们就此为止？”Snake听到了Liquid的声音，那听上去就如同在谈论天气。Snake不作回应，于是他再次承受了电击。  
尚未平静的神经又一次惨叫起来，疼痛几乎绞断Snake的骨头，更加猛烈的痛觉涌向他的大脑，连脊髓都在为此颤抖。电击停止时Snake丧失了对大部分肢体的感知，如果他没被捆住恐怕连坐在椅子上都做不到了。  
“哦Snake你真是个硬汉，嗯？让我们把话说清楚，如果你说‘停’，没有人会怪你，我会给那姑娘一个痛快，而你，一命换一命，我不会杀你，说不定还会放了你。”  
Snake在面罩下喘息，血腥气污染了有限的空气让他开始干呕。他竭力集中精神去思考Liquid所说的，为什么一个自称是自己兄弟的恐怖分子要在毫无价值的囚犯面前抛出一个如此诱人的条件？Liquid没法确定自己会给他什么答案，为了任务牺牲一个相识不久的女孩是无可厚非的事。Liquid是在做什么人性实验还是说他就是有折磨犯人的癖好？Snake怀着不确定，艰难地尝试说话，Liquid凑到他的唇边想要听清他究竟在说什么：“我……从来没有什么兄弟……”  
虽然看不到，但Snake能感觉到Liquid被激怒了，他寒毛竖立绝不是因为阿拉斯加的严寒。第三次电击接踵而至，这次比前两次的时间更长，Snake听到自己凄惨的叫声，他脆弱的神经已经经受不起更多的折磨，似乎Liquid放弃了对他的劝说，而Snake却在这时想起最初坐上电椅的人并不是如宣传的那样安详死去，而是像中世纪的女巫一样是被活活烧死的。  
惩罚停止了，Snake再没什么力气去挣扎，他失去了对身体的控制，承受如此程度的电击让他无法避免地失禁了，尿液浸湿了他的裤子，淌在椅子上滴滴答答地落到地上，那声音使Snake感到羞耻。  
没多久Snake的头罩被拿掉了，Liquid抓着他的头发迫使他抬起头来。金发的男人脸上并没有什么表情，他能看到Snake此时是怎样一番惨景，他让那个红发女孩相识不到一小时就坠入爱河的男人脸上被鼻水和涎水混着变暗的血液弄得一团糟，Snake看上去是如此的狼狈，Liquid却没有借此嘲讽他挖苦他。Snake勉强支撑着让自己保持清醒，尽管他知道自己已经濒临极限，下一次电击他不一定还挨得过，但他不能闭上眼睛，他不想Meryl死去，那女孩对他来说是有那么一些特别的，而且他愈发好奇Liquid的目的，他既不是为了得到情报也并非出于嗜虐，那他为什么还要在自己的身上浪费时间？  
模糊的视线中Snake感觉到Liquid压向自己，他的身影挡住了刺眼的白炽光，Snake思索着答案，那答案似乎就藏在触手可得的地方，他马上就要得到它了。  
“Snake，我们流着一样的血。”Liquid自言自语般说着，然后毫无预兆地亲吻了他。  
Snake被迫清醒起来，Liquid的吻并不粗暴，甚至称得上温柔，他轻轻舔舐吮吸Snake干裂的嘴唇，舌头试探性地挤进他的上下齿之间如抚摸处女的皮肤般轻柔又缓慢地与他缠绵。Snake并不打算做无意义的反抗，白白送上施暴的理由无疑是愚蠢的，他任由这个前一秒还在对自己行刑的男人亲吻自己，随他托住自己的后颈加深这个吻。  
Liquid虽然有一张和Snake相同的脸，但他们是完全不同的人，Snake无法从Liquid那里尝到烟草的味道，他的味道干净的近乎冷漠，亲吻Snake的方式也是如此，虽不残暴，但也没有热情可言，那更像是商人看待一件艺术品，他不在乎它有多美，只在乎它的标价会是几位数。  
突然间Snake明白了Liquid究竟对自己抱有怎样的感情，他说不出缘由也无从验证自己的猜测，甚至可能仅仅只是什么血亲间的心电感应，但Snake坚信不会再有别的答案了：Liquid在嫉妒他。  
“这次就到这里。”Liquid离开Snake，他高傲地站在Snake面前让手下去解开束缚用的皮带，就好像在那个吻之后他对Snake已经失去了兴趣。两个士兵架起刚受过刑罚的囚犯，Snake已经无法凭借自己的力气站起来了，他小腿搭在地上被两人拖拽，虽然这意味着不久之后Liquid还有更残酷的手段对付他，但至少暂时他可以休息了。  
就在所有人都以为这次的刑讯已经结束时，屋外传来了一阵响声，Snake抬起头透过窗子向外看，那里空无一人，只有椅子被些许挪动了位置。Liquid同样注意到了这一点，他冷哼一声，屋外的动静引起了他的怀疑，这里不单有一条隐秘的蛇，还有一个四处杀人的机械忍者。但Snake知道那个忍者是不会在被注意到后如此安静的，他会冲进来杀死他看到的所有人，然后再来杀死他的宿敌与挚友。  
是谁造成了响动Snake已经有了答案，趁着Liquid分心，他将通讯频道调到了141.12：  
[Otacon……]  
[Snake！]编码器里传来了回应，焦急又带着哭腔，[Snake……我、他们连你都抓到了、我看到了Liquid对你做了什么，可、可我救不了你……]  
Snake没有回复，他总不能要求那个坡脚的科学家在Liquid这样的恐怖分子面前做什么，但他也不能让Otacon再次落入Liquid手中，为了完成任务他仍需要Otacon。Snake低声地叹息，不去考虑自己还能承受多少，在Liquid派人出去调查前把他的注意力重新吸引回自己的身上：  
“Liquid！你说过会放了Meryl！”  
这很有效，Liquid的视线回到了Snake的身上，对他假笑：“哦，亲爱的弟弟，我当然言出必行，在你低头前你的女人会是安全的。不过我们似乎有新的客人……”  
“我不想陪你玩家人游戏，我说过了我没有兄弟。”Snake冲着Liquid大喊，他的喉咙里都是血腥味，为了让金发的男人放弃调查Snake只能选择彻底激怒他了。  
“哈？你的脑子被电坏了吗？”Liquid拔高了声音，但他还没有从窗边离开。  
Snake在心里暗骂，继续戳Liquid的痛处：“难道不是吗？你把我扣在这里不就是想让我多关注你吗？真是可悲，一个用核弹威胁美国的人其实是一个缺乏关爱的孩子。”  
Liquid默不作声，他俯视着跪在地上的Snake，眼神冰冷且危险，Snake不去理会他无声的威胁，接着说：“谁都能一眼看穿，其实你不需要我来看着你，你需要的是Big Boss的认可。我都要同情你了，你知道我为什么从来不知道你的存在吗？因为在FOXHOUND里由Big Boss，也就是我们的父亲训练我时，他从来没有提到过你，他根本就不在乎你！”  
"够了！" Liquid大吼起来，他的脸因愤怒变得扭曲，失去理智般不顾及轻重狠狠地踹在了Snake没有任何保护的腰腹上。  
突然的攻击使Snake的五脏六腑仿佛绞到了一起，一阵干呕却连胃酸都吐不出来，感谢Naomi。但Liquid显然没那么好心，架着Snake的士兵躲到了一边，他倒在地上又挨了一脚。  
"你又懂得什么！" Liquid继续踢打Snake，他与Big Boss全然不同的金发随着他的动作扬起又落下，"你才是可悲的那个！你什么都不知道还自以为然！"  
Snake的内脏烧灼般疼痛着，他每一次呼吸都错以为自己已倒在血泊里，Liquid像对一只野狗一样不停地踢他，坚硬的靴子重踏在裸露的皮肤上很快就泛起大片的淤青。Liquid在大喊着什么，他说着Snake从没听说过的东西，似乎他的所有不幸都是Snake造就的。  
“你什么都没做就得到了一切！”  
Liquid停下来，他粗喘着，怒火使他的双眼布满了血丝。Snake蜷缩在地上咳嗽，激怒一个恐怖分子绝对算不上明智，没有任何法律能在这里确保Liquid不会杀死他，但至少他做了自己该做的，他给了Otacon逃走的时间，挺过了这次的刑罚确保Meryl不会被伤害，至于他自己受到的伤害，这仍算可承受的损失。  
过了一会，Liquid像是决定放下他的愤怒一样重叹一声，他弯下腰扯着Snake的头发提起他的头来，Snake忍着浑身的痛楚不去发出呻吟，他已经开始对Liquid的施暴感到了厌烦，身体的疲惫让他没有多余的精力去掩饰自己的心情。Liquid久久地盯着他，然后突然笑了起来：  
“瞧瞧他们把你变成了什么样子，你一定是在想着自己至少还没把任务搞砸吧？”  
Snake不做回答，Liquid继续说道：“你难道没有感觉吗？我们的父亲栽培了你，而你却杀了他。”  
“……那只是任务。”  
“哈，任务！”Liquid猛然凑近Snake，他们额头贴着额头，“什么样嗜血的杀手才能在弑父之后说出这种话来？”  
“那是因为Big Boss他——”  
Snake未能说出他的理由，Liquid用一个吻堵住了他的嘴。他的行为难以捉摸，Snake感觉到一只被皮革包裹着的手在自己肿痛的皮肤上游走，那低于体温温度的触碰甚至令他觉得舒适，它滑到Snake刚刚被重重踢打的小腹，指尖轻柔地在青紫色的地方打转，令Snake忍不住颤抖。  
“别为自己找借口了弟弟，你就是享受杀戮的感觉。”  
Snake为自己听到的而错愕，他睁大眼睛看着Liquid:“什么？”  
“不承认吗？”Liquid冷笑起来，他灵巧地解开了Snake的腰带，拉开他的裤链，“你不是都快把我的人杀光了吗？”  
该死——真该死！  
Snake向后蹭，Liquid扣住了他的腰，他把Snake伤得这么重，只是这样就让他无路可退了。金发的男人握住Snake软着的阴茎，皮革的触感此时是如此的冰冷，Liquid哼笑着：“我们连这里都是一样的。”  
如果Snake还有哪怕一点力气，他一定会踢开Liquid，这该死的混蛋！Snake以为自己看透了Liquid，却从未想到Liquid更早看透了他，甚至比他自己都要透彻，难道自己也和他一样是个冷血的混蛋吗？Snake绝不愿承认这点，但他找不出任何反驳的理由。Liquid那条柔软的舌头安抚般缠上Snake，他慢条斯理地舔过柱身，用指尖拨弄着端口，Snake别开头不去看但他能感受到Liquid对他做一切，在疼痛之后他的身体变得过分敏感，简单的撩拨就能让他有所回应。  
Liquid并没给他的兄弟压抑自己的机会，曲起腿用大腿顶在Snake的屁股下抬高他的腰，低下头直接吞下了大半。他吞吐起来，同时套弄根部揉捏肿起的阴囊。那被紧裹在一片湿热中的刺激对此时的Snake来说是如此地难以承受，他的呼吸变得粗重，意识也越来也混乱，脆弱的呻吟声快要溢出他的喉咙，Snake抬起手，手指陷入金发中想要推开Liquid结束他的闹剧。  
" Liquid……Liquid……"  
被低声呼唤名字的男人抬眼：“怎么了Snake，你决定放弃了吗？”  
Snake怔住了，他无法回答Liquid的问题，他甚至无法出声，强烈的厌恶感在他的胃里翻搅，Liquid根本不在乎自己在做什么，他只把这当做压制Snake的一种手段，叫他屈服的方法，而Snake甚至无从知晓他这么做的理由。他被一个素未谋面的人憎恨着嫉妒着，被迫容忍这毫无意义的折磨却好像他才是故作可怜的加害者。  
见鬼去吧Liquid！  
没有得到答复令Liquid感到不快，他故意咬了Snake提醒他自己究竟是什么处境，Snake瞪了他一眼，然后就不再理他了。  
Liquid把垂下的头发拢到耳后，用牙齿摘掉了右手的手套，在他再次吞下的同时将手指挤进了毫无防备的后穴里。这样的举动显然不在Snake的意料之中，他的惊讶不用Liquid去猜测就能看得清清楚楚，这很好，他可不想自己的孪生兄弟觉得可以安然度过这段时光。  
手指在狭小的甬道里搅动起来，Snake几乎就要咒骂出声了，在他尚在适应这诡异的入侵时很快有第二根手指加入了进来。它们四处顶撞，蛮横地开拓着Snake的身体。血液似乎都在向下体涌入，伤痕累累的皮肤让这感觉都变得更加清晰，Snake颤抖着牙齿扬起头，尽管他对Liquid全无好感可言，但他不得不承认自己正在被推向顶点。  
过于强烈的刺激让Snake在射之前甚至来不及做出警告，视线一片花白，他收紧了腰部的肌肉，不受控制地射在了Liquid的嘴里。  
Snake倒在地上地上，四肢无力地摊开，他本就不该清醒着了，只有疼痛能提醒他自己仍未能够得到片刻安宁。他模模糊糊地感觉到Liquid吐出了他的阴茎，没有任何留恋地抽出手指，在瞬间失去了温暖的口腔和填进身体的手指让Snake感受到了片刻的空虚。他的头昏昏沉沉，只要闭上眼睛就会昏死过去。  
然而Liquid绝没有一点仁慈可言，他将嘴里的精液吐在手上，用这东西当做润滑剂涂进刚刚经历高潮而翕动着的甬道里，破碎的呻吟声轻易地从Snake齿间泻出，疼痛与快感交织在一起，让他几乎忘记了是谁在如此捉弄他。  
在简单的涂抹之后，Liquid释放出自己硬的发疼的家伙贴上了柔软湿润的入口，他憎恨另一个完美的孩子，但不介意用他来解决自己的欲望。Snake察觉到了Liquid的意图，这对他来说太超过了，他从未和男人真的做过这种事，尤其是和跟自己基因几乎完全相同的男人，虚弱的Snake无法做出任何有意义的抵抗，他用尽全力也只能攥住Liquid的手腕希望他能在无可挽回前停手，但他的兄弟显然没有这样的顾虑，或者说他真的有拿Snake当做血亲吗？  
“为什么不呢？”Liquid挣开Snake的手，再没有之前那些爱抚时的温柔，他直接将自己的全部推进了Snake的身体里。  
这和被手指入侵完全不同，没有这样的经验的后穴里被一根成年男人的阴茎无情地蹂躏，被欲望贯穿，敏感的地方不停地被摩擦着，那就像电流穿过他的身体一样让他情不自禁地尖叫，而这却在痛苦之上更多地带给他快感。  
汗水自Liquid的鬓角滑至颚下，金色的发丝粘黏在他的脸上，他一只手抬高身下人的右腿方便自己更深地刺入，另一只手故意绕过Snake逐渐挺起的阴茎，抚摸过他泛起青紫色的小腹，在他的胸前留恋，作为战士而诞生的Snake拥有令人艳羡的身体，仿佛雕刻家的杰作，然而他却对自己的命运毫不自知，在登上影子摩西岛之前他在做什么？哦对了，他在做一个该死的雪橇犬驯狗师。  
“唔呃……”一只手掐住了Snake的脖子让他意识不清地低声呻吟，他本能地尝试反抗，而Liquid牢牢地把他压在身下限制了他所有的动作。  
“你知道那种感觉吗？”Liquid说，他把两只手都按在了Snake的脖子上，“如果在你还是个孩子的时候就知道了自己的诞生是何等的肮脏，知道了自己是作为优秀的那个的残渣而出生……”  
“Liquid……”Snake含混地叫着男人的名字，对方的脸正在他的眼中里变得模糊。  
“闭嘴！闭嘴！见鬼，你杀了Boss！那本该由我去做！你夺走了一切！”Liquid加大了手上的力气，他的手指几乎要陷入Snake的皮肉中去。  
Snake在窒息的恐惧下挣扎，本就模糊的视线里出现了黑色的噪点，他张大了嘴想要获得更多的氧气，但那根本无济于事。他的身体本能地抽搐，肌肉收缩起来想要躲避更多的伤害，这却让他把Liquid夹得更紧，被精液润滑的甬道紧裹着闯入深处的入侵者，享受般承受着反复的抽离与挺入，直到那充满仇恨的欲望在他的体内尽数倾泻，而他也再次达到了高潮，将精液射在了自己和Liquid的小腹上。  
Liquid长长地叹息，只要再用力一些他就可以掐断Snake的脖子，然而他没有那么做，他松开手从已经昏过去的Snake身体里退出来，站起身看了眼他在这被称为英雄的男人身上留下的痕迹，然后转向那两个战战兢兢不敢出声的士兵：“把他带下去，别让他死了。”

Snake惊醒过来，猛然起身，浑身的酸痛告诉他刚才遭受的那些并不是一场噩梦，更要命的是他现在很干净，Liquid让他的人把自己清洗过了。  
“操你的，Liquid。”Snake忍不住低声骂道，他环顾四周发现自己被关在了牢房里，室友是刚刚死掉就已经开始发臭的局长。  
牢房外的看守捂着肚子急急忙忙地跑去了厕所，另一个熟悉的声音在牢门外叫起Snake的名字：“Snake！太好了你还活着。”  
“Otacon。”Snake走去牢门边，那个自称御宅族的科学家关掉隐形迷彩露出了自己的身影。  
“哦……”Otacon推了推自己的眼镜，“你看上去很糟，Liquid又对你做了什么吗？”  
对于这个问题Snake想自己一定是表现得很不耐烦，他从Otacon的脸上看出了这点：“现在不是讨论这个的时候。Otacon，我要你干掉那个守卫把我从这里弄出去。”  
“喔喔……别开玩笑了，我不是战士，我谁都干不掉的！”  
Snake更加地烦躁了，他出不去就意味着还得再次去面对Liquid的折磨，他绝不想再遭受那个了。  
“不过我给你带来了这些。”Otacon说，他透过牢门的栅栏递给了Snake一张新的门卡，一包军粮和一瓶番茄酱。  
“一瓶番茄酱？”  
科学家抓了抓自己有些蓬乱的头发，腼腆地微笑：“我想你可能饿了。”

 

——THE END——


End file.
